<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scuffle by lexi_con</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950081">Scuffle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con'>lexi_con</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ceremonial Duel, M/M, Mating Rituals, OmegaSylvainWeek, Sylvain has a bussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be a farce but without it, Dimitri will not have his love's hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short little something for my wonderful boys with my favourite trope 😭😭😭</p><p>Inspired by a friend who said "Sylvain should sit on Dimitri's face"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of the men in the room are engaging in conversation, but they're all giving Dimitri an especially wide space, none of them wanting to irritate him further. Cowards, that they all had their go before him was an absolute insult. Each time any of them left the room he felt his chest vibrate in frustrated growls. Another who had a go at his...no, not yet. That's why he is here, to be accepted, to be allowed to call the one he wants his.</p><p>It's torture waiting. The room empty one after another until Dimitri is left sitting alone in the dim light, muscles tense and ready to spring to action at any moment. It feels like an eternity until the door opens again and he's called, but he eagerly goes. The nondescript servant bows to him as he passes, but he has no time to waste, at the end of this corridor is what he wants and he'd be damned if he was anything but what his chosen mate wants.</p><p>As soon as he enters the round room making up the ceremonial grounds his nose fills with disgusting alpha pheromones, surely emitted in a show of their worth but Dimitri can tell, could tell from the moment he saw the others. None of them are good enough. </p><p>As Dimitri gazes upon the beautiful man that awaits him, he wonders if he is.</p><p>Even with his hair matted with dust and sweat it's vivid like the setting sun, beautiful even in its wild state. He is so otherwordly in his beauty that Dimitri wonders if he won't get wisked away to the fairy kingdom if he dares to come closer to those beautiful eyes that beckon him. He obeys without hesitation.</p><p>"Mitya," Sylvain says lowly, his sensual voice curling around the endearment like a snake, "just you left?"</p><p>Dimitri nods, eyes raking all over Sylvain's body. He sees all the small scrapes and blooming bruises, growls at the thought of anyone else hurting his—</p><p>No, not yet. Prove yourself Dimitri, then no one can touch him ever again. </p><p>Sylvain steps close, close enough for his round pecs to brush against Dimitri and he feels his cock twitch from the brief contact. Ah, the greeting. Dimitri leans his head back, exposing his throat fully to Sylvain, hands obediently staying at his sides. Truly he just wants to hold the other close, but he shouldn't...isn't allowed to...</p><p>But then Sylvain moans when he breaths in Dimitri's scent and he <em>can't</em>—</p><p>Dimitri barely has his hands on Sylvain's skin before the wind is knocked out of him, back hitting solid ground and dust kicking up into his eyes. He doesn't know how it happened but Sylvain has him flat on his back, smiling down mischeviously at him.</p><p>"Bad alpha."</p><p>Dimitri whimpers at the playful berating, but he can't—<em>won't—</em>back off. He tries to grip Sylvain's wrist but his hold is easily broken even before he has a chance to form it fully. His efforts only earn him a quick, amused tsk from the omega sitting on his stomach.</p><p>"My arms are tired Mitya, won't you try something else?"</p><p>So cheeky, so confident, so enchanting. Dimitri can barely believe he has the privilege of battling for this gift from the gods to be his. But he has to prove his worth, prove that he can protect his family.</p><p>In one motion Dimitri surges up, taking care to be quick but not slam Sylvain into the ground, to not hurt him. He gets on his knees, folding Sylvain nearly in half as he goes, getting a sweet, open look at the omega's poorly consealed sex. The waft of pheromones, of arousal, of <em>Sylvain</em>, has him dizzy and he can't go through with his plan to pin the other underneath him. Instead he feels soft yet firm thighs close around his head and twist. </p><p>He goes helplessly to the ground, once again outmanouvered by Sylvain who laughs breathlessly as he settles on top of Dimitri's face, thighs still squeezing around him. Dimitri would have complained about the lack of air or the weight on his jaw, but how could he? Wetness soaks through the cloth Sylvain has wrapped around his pelvic, the scent so strong Dimitri can taste the slick before he even opens his mouth. His rational brain says he can't stay like this, tells him he has to prove—what did he have to prove again? He has what he wants right here, his beautiful love's pussy resting against his mouth, gently grinding in anticipation. What else was there to prove?</p><p>"M-Mitya..." Sylvain moans, voice unsteady as he looks down at Dimitri, "come on, give me proof you can take care of me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>